


Rewrite The Stars

by roshytsunami



Series: Thor/Bruce Week 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies), WALL-E (2008)
Genre: M/M, WALL-E (2008) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Part of Thor/Bruce 2018 Week Prompt AUWall-E AU with Thor and Bruce. I was inspired by various fan art on tumblr that had Thor as Eve and Bruce as Wall-E.





	Rewrite The Stars

Bruce hums an off-key tune as he shovels garbage from the last 700 hundred years.

Wait maybe I should start earlier and explain what happened. Let's go back approximately 705 years ago. Global warming had been propaganda as a myth for more than fifty years even though 99.99999% of scientist were saying no but corporations are greedy and very sly so last minute ditch efforts were made to save the planet. But the damage was already done.

The ozone layer was almost no existent, garbage was flowing in the oceans that beaches could no longer be used as a vacation spot, and smog levels were an all-time high. In essence, the earth was self-destructing, and the only valuable solution came from the politicians and corporate organization.

Colonize another planet. Live in space for a few years and wait for the earth to reboot. Simple and very affordable if you were a millionaire. Only a select few could leave the planet of course. Only the elite and people who could pay for the trip could leave the rest would have to make do with the leftovers after they left.

So those first five years were horrible. It was worse than anything you can imagine. Walking dead could not even grasp the concept of deprived humans in desperate situations. In the end it didn’t matter anyway. By the time twenty years had come and gone there was no food left. Nothing could grow in the acidic soil or harsh environment anymore and so slowly the human population left on earth starved to death or if they were lucky were spared the starvation by suicide by any means. Every single living thing died within those twenty years except for one man.

Bruce Banner.

The man with the worst luck. Now Bruce had an ace up his sleeve though if you were to ask he would call it a curse because you see he couldn't die. Now if he was stabbed while sleeping possibly he could die but you would have to get through his Hulk first. Well, Hulk is what his other self-called himself. He was a monstrous green anger fighting machine. So, what do you do with a green fighting machine but there is nothing left to fight? Simple make him useful by punching and crunching garbage of course.

After humanity or what was left of humanity on earth died off Bruce was feeling guilty. He knew the Hulk was keeping him alive and he hadn’t appeared to age a bit in the last twenty years. He wouldn’t figure out why until a month later when he realized he didn’t need food to survive. Gamma radiation from the sun could sustain him. He was literally a plant…it made sense why Hulk was green.

Either way, Bruce couldn't stand to see his living environment so disgusting and destitute. Plus, he was bored and might have gone crazy since there was no one else to talk to but himself and Hulk. So, he made a routine. Suntanning in the morning to build up his energy. Gather water and treat using a makeshift filter out of scrap parts he found on his outings. And last but not least let Hulk out to play by smashing garbage into tiny squares that could later be used as building blocks for housing.

It was a simple routine and it kept everything in order. Bruce couldn’t even tell how long it had been since the last human he spoke to. It’s not like time mattered when you had all the time in the world at your fingertips.

Was Hulk becoming smarter? Or more mature? It was interesting to see him grow. With no one to worry about coming after Hulk or no one at risk of getting hurt by Hulk, he could be let out more frequently and just enjoy what was left of the planet. It wasn't much but he was becoming more than just a simple "Hulk Smash". It made Bruce proud in a strange way as if Hulk was his son. A very complicated angry son who could level a city in seconds.

Bruce is shoveling more garbage into the pit for Hulk to play with later and pauses looking up at the sky. He had heard a popping sound as if a spacecraft was entering the atmosphere. He pulls the bright pink kitty headphones off his ears and looks up seeing a spacecraft enter the atmosphere. The 80's music plays through the headphones as the spacecraft gets closer and closer becoming bigger and bigger simple image and height distance perspective.

Bruce feels the Hulk stirring under his skin itching to come out and fight. Bruce mentally shakes his head as he begins to back up hiding in his trailer hidden by cubes of crushed garbage. It doesn't smell but his nose might have gotten used to the stench having lived there for so long.

The spacecraft begins to land on a former street now covered in debris and sand. The boosters burn through the asphalt and crystalize the sand around the spacecraft as its boosters settle. The earth shifts a moment and Bruce can feel the vibration through his boots.  He watches as a landing platform is released. Bruce peeks out from the trailer not in the mood to deal with another alien invasion. There hasn’t been one since before humans left earth, but he still doesn’t want to chance it.

He squints his eyes as the dust blows over the platform and a bright light is shown. Something is walking down the platform he can hear boots of some type and sees the shape of something human. The creature walks down the platform with ease. It’s a man with long black hair tied behind his back. The thin man wears green skin-tight armor along with metal plates along his shins and arms. He lifts his nose at the air and scrunches his nose in disgust.

“They left it in such a state?”

Right behind the tall thin man comes a broader man almost the opposite the one in green. This man has long blond hair braided around his head along with a scruffy beard. He too is dressed in the strange armor, but his suit is a mix of silver and red. His large handclaps on the other's back and laughs.

“Oh, Loki is this your first time on earth?”

The one called Loki sneers at the one who looks like a golden retriever. “I remember earth vibrantly before the humans destroyed everything on this miserable planet. They should be made to come here instead of multiplying like vermin on Asgard.”

The man with the golden hair frowns, “Loki you know they can only return if life can survive on this planet. It’s why we check every 50 years.”

Bruce pauses at that watching the two men converse. Every 50 years? Impossible he would have seen them in all that time, wouldn’t he? Unless they occupied other places besides this area. He peeks around the corner a little further and catches eyes with the blonde. He panics and pulls his head back hoping he wasn’t seen.

“Loki did you see something,” the blonde asks pointing towards the trailer.

“Thor, I haven’t seen anything. Can we go,” he asks hearing something loud and booming coming from the trailer. Bruce had accidentally bumped into the old CD stereo player. Never Gonna Give You Up was blaring. Bruce panics and tries to shut it off. The stupid thing always gives him a hard time turning on but now it decides to work.

Bruce growls at the device as it finally shuts off.  
"Hello," says Loki as both swords are drawn out.

Bruce tries to form words, but it's been so long since he's used his voice beside grunting and growling. The only sound that comes out is a pitiful whisper. He clears his throat and backs up as Loki walks closer towards him.

“Loki don’t scare him,” scolds Thor as he looks at Bruce. He raises an eyebrow confused. “A human?”

Bruce looks up at him and nods his head. He’s only half right but he doesn’t want to get sliced in his home. Hulk is already pulsing against his skin to kill the puny green one. He licks his lips and looks at both of them. “Bruce,” he sputters pointing at himself, “don’t make angry.”

Loki lets out a snort, “this one is broken. Come brother let me finish it off from its misery.”

Thor grabs Loki by the shoulder. "Loki, the human is scared. Put your swords away." Thor looks into Bruce's eyes and Bruce stares back balling his hands into a fist at his sides. His skin is already starting to turn a light shade of green.

“Bruce you look a little green,” says Thor gently as Bruce’s eyes widen in panic. “Perhaps we should go outside.”

Bruce nods his head and waits staring at Loki who has not put his swords away or moved from his spot.

Bruce let’s out a shaky breath. “Bi icon,” he points at Loki’s swords. Loki narrows his eyebrows.

“What did you say?”

Bruce flusters and points at Loki’s swords, “bi icon…swords…two hands,” he mumbles rubbing his throat. He feels like it’s closing up and he can feel Hulk begging to take out Loki. Thor thankfully intervenes and grasps Loki by the shoulder.

“Brother let us take this outside and get our answers,” he says leading him outside while Bruce gathers himself.

Bruce follows Thor after he has left with his brother. He adjusts his glasses and gosh is it a stark difference. He hasn't been taking care of himself really. His hair has grown out from its normal short curls and instead is long enough it goes past his shoulders framing his face. His face hasn't been shaved in months. He's not sure he hasn't been able to find anything sharp and safe enough to allow near his face. Not to mention his clothes are falling apart. It's not his fault he wasn't expecting company. He thought Earth had been abandoned but apparently every 50 years people from Asgard came to visit.

Thor starts first, “Bruce are there more humans on earth? Explain how you have been able to survive.”

“Yes, explain so we can send the parasites stuck on Asgard back here.” Thor glares at Loki before looking back at the man.

Bruce sighs, “only one…haven’t talked in…in long time,” he says rubbing his throat.

Thor frowns, “Bruce how long have you been here?”

Bruce shrugs and looks down at his boots. “Since space ship left. What’s Asgard?”

Loki’s eyes widen, “impossible humans can’t live for over 700 years! Your kind mates and dies faster than insects.”

Bruce looks up eyes turning green, "not human…700 years? Long time," he laughs. His skin begins to fade from green back to its normal tan. For now, Hulk will stand back, but he’ll keep his eye on the puny green one. He doesn’t trust that one at all.

“How…how have you survived? Have you been able to grow food? Where’s your water?”

Bruce shakes his head sadly, “no food. Ran out after twenty years?” He points up at the sun. “That gives energy…still need water,” he says parched. He scratches his head and raises his hand up for a moment before disappearing into his trailer. He comes back a few seconds later with two glass jars full of water.

He hands them to both.

“Water…purified. It’s safe to drink,” he says looking between both of them.

It has been years but surely, he hasn’t lost all his social skills, right? You offer drinks to guests, right?   
Well not like he had a lot of them before but still he shouldn’t be this bad.

Thor takes the offered jar while Loki huffs taking the jar of water.

“Thank you, Bruce. There is water but no food?”

Bruce nods his head. “Nothing grows here…I’ve tried. The soil is too acidic," he says swallowing thickly. He watches both men curious. "But new soil is good." He says looking at their confused faces.

“You just said nothing can grow here.”

Bruce nods his head, “not yet. New soil richer but still too acidic,” he says before moving his hands awkwardly to follow him. “I’ll show you.”

Bruce looks behind him a few times and sees both men following him. The one called Loki stumbles over the debris a few times while his brother Thor manages a bit better. Bruce walks a few more feet before gesturing his arms to show Thor and Loki what types of plants have been able to grow. It looks much healthier than the area they were at before which looked more like a desert. Within one of the patches of new soil are a few small plants growing.

He leans down next to the newest plant and sighs. “Grows for a short time then dies.”

Loki grumbles, “don’t all plants do that? You have greenery here. Your people can come back and repopulate the earth and we can be rid of them.”

Bruce frowns at the comment, “what happened to humans on the spacecraft?" His tone is soft but hoarse as he speaks. Has he been using his voice too much today speaking to these Asgardians? Aliens?

Thor pushes Loki aside before he could make a mockery of history. "Your people were on the spacecraft for over thirty years before we found them. They had been in the same spot by the sun and were getting tired of waiting. So, our father at the time, Odin, brought them to Asgard where they could wait until their planet was fixed. It’s been about 700 years since then and they have integrated into our society-”

“They multiple worse than insects,” sneers Loki.

Bruce laughs softly and nods his head in agreement. Loki looks at him curiously.

“I just called your species worse than insects.”

Bruce shrugs and tries to speak but only a rattle wisp comes out. His voice is gone for now. He sighs and nods his head again agreeing with Loki.

Loki raises an eyebrow, “the sun has baked him too much brother. Perhaps we should bring him on the ship home?”

Thor looks at Loki curious, “just a minute ago you said no humans should come to our planet.”

“I know what I said before but this one is interesting,” he smirks.

Bruce raises an eyebrow at Loki. He doesn't like the look in his eye as if he knows something. Does he know about the Hulk? How could he? They've never met before.

Thor sighs and pats Bruce on the back startling the man. He hadn’t had another human or being touch him in over 700 years. It makes him feel unsteady and nervous. It’s not like he had good touches before the world went to hell.

Thor pulls his hand back and smiles, “come with us back to Asgard and see how your people have done.”

Bruce looks up at him and shakes his head no. He bites his lips thinking before trying to speak but still, no sound comes out. He frowns and decides to just look at his boots instead of Thor's round blue eyes.   
Loki rolls his eyes, “what happened to you being able to speak? Is it the air here? It is acidic and horrid to breathe.”

Bruce shrugs at Loki and looks at Thor who had pulled out some brightly lit device. It looks like a tablet but there doesn’t appear to be anything sturdy with it. It doesn’t even have a processing chip. Thor smiles and hands, it to Bruce.

“If you place your hand in the middle of the device,” he states as Bruce does so curiously.

Almost instantly two voices can be heard the Hulk’s and Bruce’s voice blurred together. Bruce pulls his hand back suddenly and looks up at Thor.

“Hehe it’s a little finicky it processes your thoughts. It’s a device on Asgard used for non-verbal speakers.”

Bruce nods his head and takes a moment closing his eyes. It appears that he is concentrating but really, he is taking a moment to talk to the Hulk to not talk for now. He doesn’t trust these Asgardians even if they have proved to be decent so far.

He places his hand back on the device and hears his thoughts being broadcasted to Thor and Loki. “I can’t go to Asgard. I’m too dangerous and even if I did no one would believe a human had lasted on earth for so long.”

“Dangerous you,” laughs Loki, “what could you possibly do.”

“You don’t want to know,” he comments eyes flashing green. The device picks up a low growl and Bruce pulls his hand away looking at both men.

Thor strokes his beard thoughtfully. "Well, we can't leave you here. We need someone to come back to Asgard with one of your plants."

Bruce sighs and touches the device again speaking his thoughts. “It’s not an edible plant and dies too quickly to be of use.”

“That may be true but maybe our Asgardians can find a suitable plant for this planet using that plant,” he says pointing at the small green plant covered in brownish yellow buds.

Bruce sighs once looking at both men before nodding his head. He sees their confusion and places his hand on the device. "I'll leave with you, but only to find a new plant for the earth. Once that's done I want to come back home. I'm sure the other humans on your planet also want to come home?”

Thor smiles brightly, “I am sure some of them will. Most have become set in their ways on Asgard. Come let us head back to the ship,” he says making a move to pat Bruce on the back but thinking better of it.

Bruce nods his head slightly. He bends down towards the ground and retrieves one of the plant's growing in the ground. He pulls out a small glass container and stuff the plant inside and places it back in his large overcoat for protection. He stands and looks over the land with the strange plant. He sighs and turns towards the two men. He looks behind him one last time at the barren land except for a few spots of greenery before following both men towards the ship.

Bruce looks in the mirror at his face. He hasn’t aged in all that time? His skin is caked with dirt and his beard is longer than he wants it to be. Loki sneers at him from the doorway.

“If you would enter the square capsule on the side I am sure your appearance will improve slightly from the mess you are now,” he wrinkles his nose, “perhaps you should get an extra soak to remove thank stank from your body,” he cringes.

He leaves Bruce alone with only a small beeping rolling device. It acts almost human with its bright blue glow and squeak of approval. It's cute in its own way. Bruce grumbles to himself and sheds his clothes on the floor before stepping into the large shower?

The glass door shuts behind him slowly and the water turns on to a lukewarm before raising its temperature. It’s a nice shower and one Bruce hasn’t had in a few weeks. When water is scarce you don’t waste it on luxuries such as bathing.

Without warning the shower suddenly stops and various instruments are pulled out from the wall. It gives no warning before assaulting Bruce’s beard and hair. He panics and holds his arms up to block the devices but it’s no use. These machines are used to screaming toddlers, drunk men, and the occasional I don’t want a bath human. It’s no use and there’s no way to escape.

After the shower and haircut or grooming assault in general. Bruce steps out of the shower like device and looks in the mirror. It’s been years since he’s been able to see his face so clearly. It’s strange seeing himself in the mirror.

A small buzzing hand sticks out from the mirror. It’s holding a pair of glasses out towards him. They look like his old glasses but as he examines them he notices the duct tape he had wrapped around the nose piece and the broken plastic at the end of the arm of the glasses is repaired.

He looks at them curiously before placing them on his face. He sees a new set of clothes by the front of the door and slips into them with ease. They feel clean and comfortable. Very soft and warm. He enjoys the feeling of the fresh clothes and steps out of the shower area bumping into Thor.

Bruce looks up at the taller man and blushes. It has been some time since he has seen a human or humanoid shape in years and well Thor isn’t lacking. He’s a fine specimen of men. Thor clears his throat.

"Ah, Bruce I see you have cleaned up well. Do the clothes fit you alright?”

Bruce nods his head curls bouncing. He points at the shower and looks for the device Thor had lent him to speak since his vocal cords are not used to so much talking. He places his hand on the device and lets his thoughts be heard.

“The shower gave me a haircut and shaved me even when I tried to move. What type of device is it? I haven’t seen such a sophisticated mechanism before. But it has been 700 hundred years, so technology should have grown more. I was just surprised,” he says removing his hand.

"Well, I should have warned you about the shower. I just assumed you would know. You are smart for one being on earth for so long."

Bruce shrugs as they walk down the hallway.

“I am being honest most would have lost their minds. How did you stay so sane?”

Bruce smirks and places his hand on the device, “I would have to be sane to start with first. I couldn’t keep still before the earth was deemed too unstable to live on anymore. I was a scientist before the world went to hell.”

Thor beams, “I’ve heard of those before. There were some that came to Asgard. They were one of the firsts to land on Asgard.” He looks at Bruce confused, “why didn’t you come with them?”

Bruce bites his lip and shakes his head. He taps the device against his thigh as his thoughts become too verbal and a mix of his thoughts and hulk.

“Too dangerous.”

“Smashing.”

“Guns loud!”

“Gamma sickness.”

Thor places a gentle hand on Bruce startling him out of his thoughts. He looks up at Thor and stops tapping the device against his leg. He sighs and holds it lightly in his hands. "Only a few could be chosen to get on the ship and I didn't feel worthy of it," he hands Thor the device before walking out the hallway where Loki is watching the pilot control their spacecraft.

Loki laughs, “well seems there was something worth saving under all that stank and hair. A diamond in the rough.” His eyes narrow on Thor who is just coming up behind Bruce. “You said something stupid to Bruce didn’t you.”

“What? I didn’t say anything stupid at all…I don’t think so,” he asks looking for Bruce’s approval.

Bruce nods his head and holds out his hands to deny that anything went wrong. He was just being his normal angsty nerd who still didn't know how to not overshare. It's like he's learning how to communicate all over again and there's so much he wants to tell…or he would if anything interesting happened while he was on earth. Mostly he just lazed around, developed tech to dispose of the garbage, and re-watched 80's movies and any working VHS or DVD he could find. It was lonely and horrible, but he had to do something or else he would have gone insane.

Loki looks between both Bruce and Thor and doesn’t say a word. He shrugs his shoulders and sighs, “well whatever it is something happened. We are arriving home brother.”

Bruce looks at Thor then Loki confused. Brothers? These two men were brothers? How?

Bruce doesn’t have time to ask as he is being lead to one of the seats on the ship and buckled in quickly. The break into the atmosphere is causing some turbulence and Bruce doesn’t want to get in the way of the two brothers. He grips the edge of his seat and holds on as the ship begins to descend and shake.   
He doesn’t realize he was closing his eyes until he feels a gentle tapping on his shoulder. He peeks one eye open and looks up at a smiling Thor and a grinning Loki.

"We are here Bruce. Welcome to Asgard," he beams as the ship's platform lowers.

Bruce can hardly keep his mouth closed. Asgard is gorgeous. The air alone smells wonderful. He doesn’t remember what it was like to smell such clean and filtered air. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. It’s wonderful. He walks down the platform taking in his surroundings slowly. He looks out in the distance and sees a castle with multiple stories. It towers over the world from where he stands.

He coughs clearing his throat. He shakes his head when Thor comes over worried and instead snatches the non-verbal speaking device and word vomits all his thoughts spewing in one jumbled mess. Thor chuckles and watches as Bruce points out to the people in the distance and walks quickly back to him and points all over the new planet. Everything seems to be going well until he gets a sick feeling in his gut. The people of this planet are staring at him or more likely staring at Thor and his brother Loki. He backs away gulping before cheering is heard.

He picks up a few of the words between the crowd’s loud bursts of noise. No this can’t be real. He couldn’t be. Bruce looks up at Thor waving to the people.

“Holy shit you’re doing the princess wave of Genovia.” He doesn’t even realize he has spoken until Thor is looking at him strangely.

“Who is the princess of Genovia? Was she from Midgard or your Earth?”

“Yes,” he says holding his throat. “You’re a prince?”

Thor chuckles but Loki interrupts, “unfortunately he’s a king. Not that I would wish that responsibility on anyone but the oaf.”  
“A king,” he says throat closing up.

Oh no he had been with a king a king. He holds his chest feeling the Hulk stirring. He takes a few deep breaths to calm down Hulk who is confused if he should smash Thor or not. Thor hasn’t tried to kill them why should I want to smash them. Why does Thor make puny Banner scared? Puny Banner fears everything.

Thor looks down at Bruce concerned, “once we get to the palace I’ll have the healers check on your throat. Why are you so nervous?”

Loki sighs walking down the pathway to where the magnetized car is waiting for both of them. “You are a king Thor and Bruce is a peasant do the math,” he sighs getting inside the car.

Bruce’s face turns pink as he passes by Thor and enters the strange car sitting by Loki. A king Thor is a king? He doesn’t act like any king he knows of or knew?

Thor enters the car and sits by the window. “Does my being king bother you Bruce?”

Bruce tries to speak and shakes his head no and fidgets with his hands trying to find a way to communicate without using the device. Right now, he’s not so sure his thoughts would be so even and clear if he used the device.

"Hmm, we'll talk about it later after you get your throat healed. I am a good king, not a bad one…I try not to be at least. Bruce tonight there is to be a celebration. Loki sent a message to the council about finding plants on earth and you…you will give a small speech. Isn't that wonderful," he smiles.

Bruce raises an eyebrow confused and points at his throat.

"Oh well, that can be easily fixed. You'll see," he chuckles as the car leads them to the palace.

Thor was right about his voice being an easy fix. Really who knew a few scans and some golden liquid shoved down his throat would cure the damaged vocal cords. He could even hum higher notes than he did before. Asgard was amazing.

Of course, after the two-minute diagnosis and treatment Thor was already showing Bruce the main palace. There was a garden, an archery range, and even an arena. Thor was charming, and he smiled at almost everything. He was like pure sunshine but not the deadly sunshine that killed everything on earth. It was like he was in a Jane Austen romance novel.

Bruce hears Hulk chuckle at that and has to quiet him. Him in a romance novel absurd. This is just a lack of human connection. That’s all this was even if Thor’s biceps looked impressive. Bruce shakes his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Thor was a king and as Loki had put it he was simply a peasant.

Just as Thor had mentioned earlier during when they first landed he was asked to prepare a speech about Earth and his trials. He hadn’t written in years and who knew what other written English nonsense rules had been made. Hell, APA and MLA could never get on the same page and constantly updated every year. It was annoying when he was in school for his doctorates.

However, when the time came he had written what he thought was a decent speech. It was only a page long. Not much had happened on earth except millions dying while the rich and fortunate escaped. He made sure a good paragraph or two was on that human error. He was terrified of going up to the podium when the time came to give the speech. It wasn’t hard to remember why he hated public speaking and just enjoyed writing his synthesis paper instead of presenting the data.

He stands by the podium and holds the non-verbal device in his hand. He wants to use the device but at the same time, he wants to use his own voice. He hasn't heard it in a long time except for a few instances when he would talk to himself on Earth. He places the device on top of the podium and stands looking out towards the crowd. Eye contact was going to be an issue.

Bruce tries to calm himself and takes a deep breath before speaking towards the crowd. He’s unsure of how his voice is carrying so well but Thor assured him he would just have to speak on the podium and like magic his voice would carry. He had chuckled about it earlier being a bit like Harry Potter. Thor and his brother had only looked at him confused. He thought for sure Harry Potter would survive and become a classic like other novels such as Pride and Prejudice or Oliver Twist.

Soon enough Bruce comes to a close on the podium and looks out at the sea of silent people. He gives them a small smile and ducks his head before jumping as an applause is heard. Really his speech couldn’t have been that good.

Unfortunately, he was right and most of the clapping ceases and turns to many of the humans yelling. They didn’t want to go back to Earth. They knew this day was a possibility, but they enjoy living on Asgard. They’ve made their families here already. They live here they are Asgardians not Earthlings anymore.

The Hulk growls in his head. Bruce's skin begins to turn a shade of green starting at his fingertips and traveling up his arms slowly. His eyes shine bright green. He only focuses on trying to calm the other guy as he backs away from the podium. He stumbles back into Thor and watches as Thor pats his back before moving past him to calm his people from starting a riot.

Bruce has a soft blanket draped over his shoulders and sits by the fire in the common room section of the palace. There are so many rooms he's more than likely to get lost. Well he has gotten lost, but he’s lost in a cozy room, so he can’t complain. He’s lived in worse before. He hears movement from one of the main entrances and looks over spotting Thor.

“I got lost,” he says bundled up on a plush couch. Thor smiles and sits beside him. Bruce moves to give him room and Thor sighs.

"None of that was supposed to happen. I thought they would be pleased," he rubs his head. "Their planet is healing after years of damage. Why wouldn't they be excited to go back home?"

Bruce scrunches his brows and curls further under the blanket covering his toes. "Well, this is their home. Earth is some foreign planet. These aren't the same people who fled so many years ago."

“I guess that makes sense but it’s their heritage,” he sighs.

"Well, it's still a dump." He sees Thor's raised eyebrow. "It is. Just because a few plants grow on the planet doesn't mean it would be stable for real life. Besides they would have to start from scratch and rebuild and not have the luxuries you have here, so Earth seems like a waste,” he ends softly.

Thor looks at Bruce curled upon himself and frowns. “Come there is something I need to show you.”

Bruce sits up looking at Thor. “Did I say something wrong?”

Thor smiles, “not at all but I need some advice from you.”

Bruce stands up and begins to follow Thor out of the room, “advice? I don’t know how much help I will be.”

Thor chuckles and wraps his arm around Bruce’s shoulder. “I need someone who knows enough about Earth’s soil and plant life to pick out suitable plants to grow on Earth.”

Bruce frowns, “but no one wants to go back?”

“That’s no reason a planet should have to die. Plus, if you ever want to visit there again wouldn’t you like to know some floral has been able to make the soil better and more livable?”

“Well yes but I already told you the soil is acidic. Unless you have fruiting plants that can survive in acidic soil then we are at a lost. I don’t even know if Asgard would have the same soil as Earth,” he ponders as they enter through another doorway outside to an enclosed garden.

Thor leads him through the large doors into the enclosed garden. Inside are various plants that Bruce has never seen before. Obviously, Asgard would have different plants but this is a whole new system. One plant looks between the mix of budding cranberries while smelling as disgusting as the worst type of fungal infection imagined.

Thor beams, “there’s a scientific name for it of course but everyone calls those Stink Berries. They taste best when the most potent smells emit from them. You wash the smell off and can eat the whole thing very sweet, but the aftertaste is sour. Would you like to try one?"

“No thank you. Thor, I appreciate all this and I'm finding this place amazing. Well, Asgard is amazing in general from what little I have seen but how-"   
“How will we know if any of these plants will fit Earth’s condition?”

“Yes exactly,” he says pushing the glasses falling off his nose. The humidity in the room is already starting to frizz his hair and make him sweat.

"Well, my scientists are analyzing the plant you brought from home right now. And…" he says continuing to ramble to Bruce about how the current scientists are breaking down the DNA of the plant to study its properties as well as the soil the plant is living in.

“This…this is amazing,” laughs Bruce turning around looking at the various equipment Thor's scientist are using. It's advanced. Bruce feels outdated but still, the scientific process is still at work. It's too much to take in all at once.

Bruce doesn’t want to call it a date but after Thor has shown him the indoor garden and all the lab equipment he could study for ages well he’s tired. It was not a date. He repeats the phrase to himself.

So, what if Thor blushed and he had held his hand. Maybe Asgardian culture was all about touch and feel. Maybe he was just getting overloaded by touch since he had been away from people for so long. Either way, Bruce tries to deny what he is experiencing.

Thor pauses outside the palace frowning. There is a group of people right outside the palace yelling about never going back to Earth verse people who want the humans to leave. The Hulk stirs from the commotion. Thor looks down at Bruce.

"Stay here," he says walking as the king he is towards the crowd.

It does nothing but infuriates the crowd more and soon weapons are being thrown the shouts get louder and louder. Bruce is no more.

Bruce rubs his head sitting up in a crater the size of a house. He remembers this feeling and hates it all the same. He tries to think searching for Hulk but all he hears is "attacked Thor", "protect Thor". Bruce winces standing on shaking legs. Thankfully there some cloth from his post-transformation. He sighs and wraps the loose clothing around him to protect his decency. He had given up on it ages ago but he still wants to try to be decent even if Thor will ship him back to Earth to live alone for the rest of his life.

He knew he shouldn’t have come here at all.

"Bruce," shouts Thor looking battle worn but somehow bright-eyed. He's more than bright-eyed he looks crazed, excited. Suddenly Thor has lifted Bruce in his arms and swings him around.

“You never said you were a berserker.” He laughs hugging him spewing the details of the battle. Bruce can’t concentrate enough and shakes his head.

“Berserker?”  
“Yes, one who has another side usually stronger. You were amazing. He called himself Hulk strange name but-”

“Hulk came out…did I hurt anyone?”

“Well you might have broken a few bones, but no one died. Hulk handled the situation decently. He had fun tossing people to one side and the other trying to break up the fight. It was going great until one decided to threaten me. I had no idea he was so protective.”

“You’re not scared of me?”

“Why should I be?”

“I…I destroyed your palace. Look everything is destroyed.”

“And everything can be easily fixed. They’re just buildings.”

"I…I don't know how to say…Thor, I'm a monster and you aren't scared? Don't you want to send me back to Earth?"

Thor blushes, “well you’re not a monster for one thing. Too uh handsome for that word and I’m not scared of you. I am actually turned on. I never knew a human could be a berserker.”

“It was actually a lab accident, but Hulk doesn’t bother you?”

“Not at all. He has his own charm I suppose. Didn’t see much of it but I enjoy your company more.”

"Well um, that's…thank you."

“No need to thank me. You could best me in battle and are very intelligent,” he says standing closer to Bruce. Bruce has the decency to look flustered and turns redder looking up at Thor.

He licks his lips, “o-oh?”

“Yes,” he says kissing Bruce on the brow.

Months go by and soon some humans and Asgardians begin to look at the Earth in a new light. It’s a new planet that hasn’t been explored in 700 years. None of the land has been claimed and based on their king’s data it can be a thriving planet. Many begin their journey to Earth and begin to build and regrow the once barren land.

Bruce smiles holding Thor’s hand as they gaze out onto the stars.

“So how long are we staying on Earth this time?”  
Thor smiles and kisses him on the lips softly, “I do not know. Bruce, I have heard a strange custom with humans. How a certain ring surrounds a certain ceremony.”

Bruce grins, “oh and what exactly are you asking,” he teases.

“Bruce, I think you know.”

“Maybe but what if I don’t,” he laughs. “Maybe you are talking about belly rings or nose rings for all I know.”

“Do I need to ask?”

"I think it would be nice to ask but you only want the answer right," he grins. "You know the answer is going to be yes rings or no rings involved." Bruce stands on his tiptoes and kisses Thor on the lips to seal the deal.


End file.
